


Fest hos Boruto

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Multi, alkohol diskuteras men dricks inte av någon huvudkaraktär, alla talar svenska, töntiga tonåringar spelar snurra flaskan och försöker på ngt sätt kommunicera
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Inte alltför långt in i framtiden så fyller Boruto femton och ska såklart ha en FF-fest som sig bör. Bara två personer dyker upp(helt utan häxa) och det blir inte så mycket bättre än så.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Lika lit som ett brinnande hus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boruto's Not-So-Lit House Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303711) by [falloutboiruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto). 

> hej hej hej! jag brukar ju skriva på engelska men jag ville pröva att skriva på svenska, så jag tänkte översätta en av mina egna fics till svenska pga att det är prima underhållning. vi får se hur det går lmao
> 
> titeln är ifrån "fest hos mange"

**Boruto Uzumaki** startade gruppchatten **Borutos hemliga FF-hemmafest**

**Boruto Uzumaki:** tjabba tjenare polare, vänner, etc. jag fyller som ni redan säkert vet om femton nästa vecka och hela min familj är ute ur huset imorgon kväll så jag tänkte ha en föräldrafri fest: en så kallad FF-fest. men den måste vara hemlig eftersom mamma blir arg annars så ni får inte stöka ner ngt

**Mitsuki:** Ytterst intressant. Jag kan baka en tårta till dig.

**Sumire Kakei:** Jag bor faktiskt inte ens nära Gömda Lövbyn längre så jag kan tyvärr inte komma :(. Förlåt. Men jag hoppas du får en trevlig fest och en bra födelsedag hursomhelst.

**Sumire Kakei**, **Namida Suzomeno** och **Wasabi Izuno** lämnade gruppchatten.

**Boruto Uzumaki:** MEN ASSÅ JAG LOVAR DET BLIR KUL

**Mitsuki:** Det tror jag också.

**Sarada Uchiha:** Jag kan väl komma. Vill du gå med mig, Cho Cho?

**Cho Cho Akimichi:** asså gud typ nej

**Cho Cho Akimichi** lämnade gruppchatten.

**Inojin Yamanaka:** Jag har häxa. Ska jag ta med det?

**Sarada Uchiha:** Men herregud vi är alla minderåriga! Ingen sprit!

**Inojin Yamanaka** lämnade gruppchatten.

**Iwabee Yuino:** men lol den här festen suger

**Iwabee Yuino** lämnande gruppchatten.

**Boruto Uzumaki:** det är inte DIN fest sarada! men ja jo vi borde nog inte dricka. mamma skulle bli arg

**Shikadai Nara, Metal Lee **och** Denki Kaminarimon** lämnade gruppchatten.

**Boruto Uzumaki:** MEN VADÅ DÅ

**Boruto Uzumaki:** ok jag behöver inte de där rumpnissarna ändå, på det här sättet så blir det enklare att hålla festen hemlig. mitsuki och sarada, kom till mitt hus kl 7 imorgon så FESTAR VI

**Boruto Uzumaki:** på kvällen asså

**Sarada Uchiha:** Ok!

**Mitsuki:** Åh, så ljuvligt.

-

Dagen efter så slog klockan 7, och vid ljudet av ringklockan så öppnade Boruto dörren för sina vänner. Sarada och Mitsuki såg exakt likadana ut som de brukade göra vilket var lite av en besvikelse. Boruto hade kvällen till ära satt på sig coola rosa _shutter shades, _men nu började han fundera på om han ansträngde sig för mycket. Eller?

”Grattis på födelsedagen, Boruto”, sade Mitsuki medans han sträckte över en stor plastlåda(troligtvis innehållandes tårtan).

”Visste du att Iwabee har en annan fest ikväll med de som lämnade gruppchatten? _Med_ häxa, och fulvin! Som de dricker! Genom munnen!” muttrade Sarada argt.

Detta sårade Borutos känslor(men speciellt hans ego) djupt.

”Nu vet jag! Fan, vilka töntar!” Boruto hostade upp sitt mest ansträngda fejk-skratt och bjöd in sina vänner in i sitt vardagsrum.

Mitsuki satte sig genast på soffan och spände blicken i Boruto som om han ville att han skulle säga eller göra något speciellt. Ja juste, tårtan! Boruto öppnade plastlådan och möttes av en skapelse som vagt liknande en tårta med pytteliten glasyr-text över hela ytan(inkluderat sidorna).

”_Grattis Boruto, 15 år_…” läste Boruto kisandes.

”Ja, exakt så står det”, sade Mitsuki, och läste upp resten. ”_Grattis Boruto, 15 år. Du är min bästa vän i hela världen, du är mitt allt, du är min sol, jag beundrar dig så…”_

”Behöver du läsa hela?” fnissade Sarada när hon väl satt sig bekvämt på soffan. ”Jag är hungrig.”

Boruto fattade vinken(och höll med), så han hämtade bestick och assietter från köket och skar upp tårtan i bitar. Under Mitsukis bevakande blick tog han sin första tugga av tårtan och den var…

”Mitsuki”, sade Sarada, inte helt olikt en sträng men rättvis mor till ett olydigt barn, och satte ner sin sked på soffbordet igen. ”Har du någonsin bakat något förut innan just den här tårtan?”

”Nej.”

Boruto började hosta runt sin tugga. Tårtan hade en smak och konsistens som snarast liknande kartong. Helt enkelt sagt var den jätteäcklig.

”Från din reaktion och faktumet att Boruto nu är grön i ansiktet kan jag förstå att min tårta inte var speciellt god”, sade Mitsuki. ”Jag vet inte alls hur en tårta smakar om det förklarar något. Ni behöver inte alls äta den om ni inte vill.”

Boruto log diplomatiskt mot Mitsuki medan han illa kvickt smidde hemliga ränker om att kasta ut tårtan så fort Mitsuki vände ryggen till.

”Vad gör vi nu då?” frågade Sarada.

”Öh”, sade Boruto. Han hade inte riktigt planerat något direkt eftersom han antagit att det skulle komma så mycket folk att det skulle flyta på naturligt.

Sarada verkade inse detta och kollade på sin mobil(för inspiration?).

”Jag har hört talas om ett koncept som kallas partytricks”, sade Mitsuki. ”Jag kan dra de flesta av mina leder ur led när jag vill, speciellt käken. Räknas det? Utifrån mina observationer så kan ni inte göra det alls.”

”_Nej_, det räknas inte”, sade Boruto. Han hade redan sett Mitsuki göra det massa gånger på uppdrag och det var lika ruskigt läbb-äckligt varje gång.

”Cho Cho sms:ade mig nyss, de spelar snurra flaskan på den andra festen”, sade Sarada som uppenbarligen hade beslutat sig för att totalignorera Mitsukis fråga. Det var nog bäst så.

”Vad är det?” frågade Mitsuki oskyldigt.

”Öh”, sade Boruto som redan höll på att bli tomatröd i ansiktet.

”Det är när man snurrar en flaska och pussar personen som den landar på”, förklarade Sarada. ”Vi kan ju inte vara sämre än deras dumma fyllefest, jag tycker att vi kör det.”

”Intressant”, sade Mitsuki monotont.

”Ööö… Aa… Asså jag vet inte, asså…” sade Boruto med svett forsandes från ansiktet. Att pussas var en främmande, läskig, men samtidigt extremt lockande aktivitet. Och eftersom det skulle vara en lek skulle det nog inte kunna bli några känslomässiga konsekvenser, men… Tjejbaciller asså…

”Fegis”, sade Sarada lömskt.

”Jag menar, let’s go!” skrek Boruto som snabbt ändrat sig, och hämtade en tom flaska från köket. Tjejbaciller kunde inte såra en man! Och han var ju nästan en man nu! Om man tänkte logiskt så lät det nästintill ofarligt.

Sarada tog flaskan ifrån honom och de samlades i en cirkel på golvet. Hon snurrade flaskan och när den landade på Mitsuki kysste hon honom, men väldigt snabbt.

”Jaha, det var ju inte så illa. Jag förstår inte riktigt vad Boruto var så rädd för”, sade Mitsuki. ”Det var helt ok.”

Boruto bestämde sig snabbt för att ignorera Mitsukis kanske omedvetna pik och snurrade själv flaskan. Den landade den här gången på Sarada.

”Få inga konstiga idéer nu, skämtade Sarada och kom närmare och närmare i vad som kändes som slow-motion. Boruto kände många olika känslor i de korta sekunderna det tog för deras läppar att mötas, men främst blev han svettigare och svettigare. Plötsligt kände han något ganska blött på sina läppar och sen drog sig Sarada bakåt och Boruto kände sig så himla förvirrad-

”Var det allt?” frågade han, skakad och vilsen och yr utan att förstå varför.

Något i Saradas ögon blixtrade, men det försvann så fort som det kom när hon himlade med dem mot taket och uppåt. ”Vad romantisk du är”, sade hon syrligt. PH-nivån på hennes röst var definitivt under 3. Boruto visste inte hur han skulle svara, så han sade ingenting.

”Är det min tur att snurra flaskan nu?” frågade Mitsuki. Hans röst fick Boruto att plötsligt komma tillbaks till nuet. ”Rent logiskt borde det vara min tur.”

Boruto nickade, nu när flaskan snurrade landade den på honom själv. Detta fick honom bara att svettas ännu mer, herregud vad pinsamt, så för att täcka upp för hur osäker han kände sig kastade Boruto ur sig: ”Aja, det spelar väl ingen roll! Jag kan väl pussa dig också.” Han gjorde det, och prickade snarare på sidan av Mitsuki’s mun än mitt på. Fort som attan lutade Boruto sig tillbaks och förväntade sig att leken skulle fortsätta, men Mitsuki började plötsligt blinka väldigt mycket och hans ögonbryn drog ihop sig. Mitsuki som oftast såg helt neutral ut hade nu det mest skrämmande ansiktsuttryck han någonsin gjort.

”Verkligen? Spelar det här ingen roll för dig?” frågade Mitsuki med skakig röst, och tårar började rinna nerför hans kinder.

”Öh, va?”, sade Boruto som kände sig extremt ointelligent men främst extremt förvirrad, vad fan var det som hände-

”Det är bara en lek, Mitsuki”, sade Sarada irriterat tills hon också märkte hur extremt ledsen Mitsuki precis hade blivit inom loppet av två sekunder. Mitsuki gnuggade sig i ansiktet med sin oversize skjortärm och kollade på den. Den var, föga förvånande, genomblöt. Sarada gav Boruto en blick som var en blandning mellan panik och ilska.

”Vad har du gjort?!” mimade hon tyst men extremt aggressivt.

_Inget!_ ville Boruto mima tillbaks, men det var definitivt inte sant. Framför hans ögon satt Mitsuki och storbölade. Det var extremt högljutt och lite äckligt eftersom han snorade så mycket. Boruto satt blixtslagen i shock, tiotusen tankar i huvudet samtidigt som det stod helt still i tankeverksamheten. Han hade inte kunnat förutse detta.

”Boruto, stick!” fräste Sarada och lade en arm om Mitsukis axel för emotionell support och gav honom en pappershandduk för optimal ansiktstorrhet. ”Gå till ditt rum, och stanna där tills jag löst detta och lugnat ner honom.”

Boruto tog hennes order ett(eller flera) steg för långt och stack ut(utanför huset) och sprang ut på gatan. Den kyliga kvällsluften fick honom inte att bli mycket klarare i huvudet, så istället för att göra något bra så gjorde han en till dålig grej; han gick till Iwabes hemmafest istället.

-

Boruto luskade runt i buskarna kring Iwabes hus ett tag först och trots att det var ärligt talat ett ganska skumt beteende så kom han faktiskt fram till att ja, det var fest ikväll. Det fanns tillochmed en piñata på baksidan.

”Boruto!” ropade en röst som han kände igen som Iwabes från verandan. ”Du behöver inte krypa omkring i buskarna, du kan komma in om du vill.”

Boruto borstade bort allt damm, jord och små kvistar från sin märkes-träningsoverall och låtsades om att han inte alls hade krupit omkring i buskarna. ”Så strålande att se dig här, Iwabe! Kan jag, möjligtvis, få inträde till din alkoholhaltiga dryckesfest?” Att ljuga fick honom att prata väldigt konstlat, tydligen.

”Öh, sure”, sade Iwabe medan han grinade illa(troligtvis åt hur konstigt Boruto precis pratat). ”Men var är Sarada och Mitsuki? Du skulle väl vara med dem ikväll? Har du dissat dem?”

”Naturligtvis inte, min gode vän Iwabe…” sade Boruto. De hemska svettningarna hade börjat igen, och skulden och skammen han kände höll på att äta upp honom inifrån. Det här var nog en väldigt dålig idé, och inte alls det Boruto ville göra. Han ville nog inte behandla sina vänner såhär, egentligen. ”Vet du vad?” sade han medan han vände sig om mot buskarna igen, redo för att spurta iväg. ”Jag glömde att stänga kylskåpsdörren hemma, du vet hur det är. Jag måste raskt hem och stänga den!”

Han sprang så snabbt att han inte hörde vad Iwabe svarade, om han ens gjorde det.

-

”Jag är hemma igen nu!” skrek Boruto nervöst när han stängde ytterdörren bakom sig igen. Han slängde en blick mot vardagsrummet, men det var ingen där. Däremot stod Saradas och Mitsukis skor kvar i hallen så de kunde inte ha gått hem. På helspänn gick Boruto långsamt upp för trappan som knakade för varje steg. När han väl kom upp på övervåningen möttes han av en syn som nästintill fick honom att hoppa rakt upp i taket: Sarada stod i den mörka korridoren och väntade på honom.

”Du suger”, informerade Sarada honom. ”Han sitter i din pappas arbetsrum. Han får säga det själv men jag kan summera och säga att du betedde sig väldigt okänsligt.”

”Men jag kom i alla fall tillbaka!” försvarade Boruto sig med. Sarada himlade bara med ögonen och gick ur vägen.

”Jag sitter där nere, bara så att du vet”, sade hon snorkigt.

Boruto tog ett djupt förberedande andetag och gick in i arbetsrummet. Han fruktade att Mitsuki fortfarande skulle vara ledsen(hu, känslor!) men han låg på soffan och såg ganska nöjd ut fast hans ögon fortfarande var lite rödkantade.

”Hej, Boruto”, sade han. ”Nu förstår jag hur det känns att vara Eldskuggan. Soffan är mer bekväm än den ser ut.” Boruto tog ett till lugnande andetag, satte sig i en datorstol och snurrade den tills han satt mittemot Mitsuki.

”Så… öh”, sade Boruto försiktigt. ”Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt vad jag gjort fel. Eller asså, jag stack ju. Det var ganska taskigt, och jag ber om ursäkt för det. Men jag skulle jättegärna vilja att du förklarar varför du blev så ledsen, för jag vill verkligen förstå.”

Mitsuki bara blinkade åt honom. ”Ja juste, det där. Det spelar väl ingen roll?”

”Jo, det gör det. Vad du känner spelar roll.”

”Nu blir jag förvirrad. Först så säger du att det inte spelar roll, men nu säger du emot dig”

”Var det där med tårtan som gjorde dig ledsen?” gissade Boruto. ”För jag är faktiskt ganska bra på att baka. Nästa gång som någon i vår vängrupp fyller år så kan jag och du baka en tårta tillsammans, så att du lär dig. Jag lovar.”

Mitsuki såg ut att tänka i några sekunder innan han svarade. ”Det låter bra, men jag tycker att jag har varit ganska tydlig med vad problemet är”. När han sade detta lät han väldigt ung och naiv, men samtidigt väldigt gammal och resignerad. Inte alls som den femtonåring han faktiskt var. ”Om du tänker på texten på tårtan, så stod det ju att jag beundrade dig väldigt mycket, eller hur?”

”Jag förstår inte riktigt var du menar?”

”Och jag vet inte hur jag ska göra det tydligare”, suckade Mitsuki. ”Jag förlåter dig såklart för att du lämnade huset i en timma. Och för allt annat. Det finns väl inte så mycket annat jag kan göra.”

Boruto hade ingen aning om vad det egentligen betydde och det lät faktiskt inte speciellt lugnande, men han antog att de i alla fall var vänner igen.

-

Efter det löst sig(?) så gick Sarada och Mitsuki hem för kvällen, och allting fortsatte som normalt i dagar, veckor, månader. Boruto hade inga fler fester, tjej<strike>(och kill)</strike>baciller kanske var rätt uschliga ändå och han ville inte bli något mer infekterad. Kanske missade han något, men det var mindre förvirrande på det sättet.

Det kanske var bäst så.


	2. Vad som hände när du var borta, din idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> det här var ju ganska kul hihi

_”Boruto, stick! Gå till ditt rum, och stanna där tills jag löst detta och lugnat ner honom.”_

Sarada tog befälet i den gråtmilda krigssituationen som precis uppstått och närmade sig Mitsuki med en pappersservett i högsta hugg. Han svarade genom att bara stirra på den apatiskt, som om han inte visste hur den skulle användas. När ytterdörren slamrade igen eftersom Boruto hade stuckit _ut _och inte upp för trappan som hon bokstavligen sagt som det äkta praktarslet han var, så började Mitsuki bara grina ännu mer, hur det ens var möjligt.

”Han är bara fjantig och okänslig”, försökte Sarada säga för att lugna. ”Jag vet att du verkligen ansträngde dig med tårtan, sorry att jag inte gillade den.”

”Det är inte det”, fick Mitsuki fram mellan skrovliga andetag. Han stirrade ut i ingenting, som om han inte riktigt var så närvarande. ”Jag bara… Alltså, det är extremt frustrerande att han bara verkligen inte förstår vad jag egentligen menar.”

Sarada förstod först inte alls vad Mitsuki ’egentligen menade’ heller, men det dröjde inte alltför länge innan hon insåg vad han pratade om. Tja, då hade de en sak gemensamt. Fast hon hade alltid haft väldigt svårt att erkänna det, till och med för sig själv. Hursomhelst kändes det helt värdelöst att se det som en tävling så hon bestämde sig för att äntligen bara säga hur hon kände så att de kunde förstå varandra bättre.

”Jag vet vad du menar”, sade hon. ”Asså, jag gillar ju honom också men han är bara så himla barnslig och okänslig att det blir bara fel hela tiden. Fast han inte menar illa.”

Mitsuki tog äntligen pappershandduken från henne och torkade sig i hela ansiktet med den. Lyckligtvis nog sträckte han sin arm bakåt och slängde den i en närliggande papperkorg utan att kolla, som om han kunde rummet helt utantill redan. ”Jag antar att det kan bli lite problematiskt när man idealiserar en person så pass mycket att man tänker att de aldrig kan göra misstag. Det kan leda till besvikelse när de inte känner samma sak.”

”Jomen absolut! Asså jag vet ju hur Boruto är men jag blev ändå jätteledsen av hur han hanterade situationen. Han är bara så…”

”Men jag vet inte riktigt vad man kan förvänta sig när man behandlar det som en lek från början? Det kanske inte är så konstruktivt att bli arg på honom för det.”

Det var ju faktiskt ganska sant.

-

Efter ett tag ville Mitsuki vara ensam och tänka lite, och de beslöt sig att det troligtvis var ok om han låg på soffan i arbetsrummet ett tag. Sarada lade en filt över honom(och fick hejda sig från att stoppa om honom) och gick ut i korridoren för att fundera lite själv.

Rent ärligt talat hade det varit ett gigantiskt misstag att övertala någon både hon och Mitsuki var kär i att spela snurra flaskan med dem. Men det vara bara något med Boruto som drog ur de elaka sidorna hos henne. Kanske var det den romantiska frustrationen? Hursomhelst så var hon fortfarande irriterad på Boruto för att han bara stack, så hon berättade exakt vad hon tyckte när han kom krypandes tillbaks.

-

Eftersom ingen tog upp det som hade hänt igen efter kvällen tagit slut beslutade sig Sarada för inte göra det heller. Det löste inget, men hon kunde i alla fall trösta sig med att hon förstod Mitsuki lite bättre efteråt.


	3. Minimikrav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> det är ett julmirakel! jag skrev mer! WOHOO
> 
> Varning för konstigt svengelsk meningsbyggnad

Det hade redan gått flera månader sen Boruto hade haft sin fruktansvärda fest där Mitsuki hade av misstag släppt ut alla sina ackumulerade negativa känslor som han försökt förtränga i hela sitt (korta) liv i form av ett mentala sammanbrott. Att gråta hade visat sig vara en väldigt obekväm och samtidigt lite äcklig upplevelse så han planerade att verkligen inte göra om det. Det enda positiva var att Boruto hade lovat att lära honom baka en (faktiskt god) tårta.

Men tyvärr det hade inte blivit av eftersom både Sarada, Boruto och på något sätt Mitsuki verkade alla ha kommit överens om att inte prata om vad som hade hänt på festen någonsin igen. Vilket var det Mitsuki egentligen föredrog, men att faktiskt kunna baka tårtor verkade som en bra färdighet att kunna nu när han ändå hade bestämt sig för att integreras i människo-samhället. Människor brukade väl ändå fylla år en gång om året? Mitsuki visste faktiskt inte när hans egen födelsedag ägde rum eftersom hans förälder aldrig hade berättat det(samtidigt så hade han aldrig frågat heller). Men det behövde inte Boruto veta…

-

“Vänta vadå, fyller du år _imorgon_?” frågade Boruto förvånat.

”Ja, definitivt”, log Mitsuki. ”Jag skulle _jättegärna_ baka en födelsedagstårta till mig själv, men jag vet inte hur man gör det.”

Borutos blick flackade runt osäkert, ungefär som om han kanske kände någon form av skuld eller skam. <strike>Som sig borde.</strike>

”Sure, jag lovade ju faktiskt. _Typ_. Öh. Vi kör!”

-

I hushållet Uzumaki under samma eftermiddag.

“Mamma! Hima? Är ni hemma?” skrek Boruto efter han hade någotsånär sparkat in ytterdörren. Det kom inget svar tillbaks, så Boruto tog av sig skorna och gick in i köket med bakgrejerna de precis hade köpt i mataffären.

”Jag tror inte att de är hemma. Annars hade de svarat”, sade Mitsuki som fortfarande stod i hallen.

“Nähä, tror du?” sade Boruto och satte på ugnen. ”Det första man ska göra är att sätta på ugnen i tid. Annars så stämmer inte tiden som står i receptet.”

“Åh, ok”, sade Mitsuki och gick raskt fram till ugnen för att kunna stirra in i den. Han fann det orangeaktiga ljuset från ugnslamporna väldigt intressanta, nästan lite hypnotiserande på sätt och vis.

“Ehh sure. Ok, till skillnad från annan matlagning så måste man verkligen följa receptet när man bakar. Det går inte riktigt att improvisera. Jag kan läsa receptet och du kan blanda ner ingredienserna i den här skålen.”

Vad Boruto menade var lite av ett mysterium, men Mitsuki följde hans instruktioner och inte långt efter hade de en skål med tårtsmet. Boruto himlade med ögonen när Mitsuki påpekade att smeten inte såg god ut den heller.

”Asså, det är ju bara smeten, det fattar du väl. Att baka en tårta har jättemånga steg, såatteh…”

”Är du irriterad på mig?” frågade Mitsuki. ”Varför? Jag förstår inte.”

Boruto kisade mot honom så intensivt att det bara kunde beskrivas som aggressivt.

“Vad menar du med irriterad? Jag bjöd bokstavligen in dig i mitt hus!” sade Boruto och sträckte sig efter smeten, troligtvis för att hälla dem i formarna som han hade förberett.

”Ditt kroppsspråk är lite annorlunda än vad det brukar vara.” förklarade Mitsuki hjälpsamt. ”Som att det är något du vill säga, men inte säger. Vilket brukar betyda att man döljer något.”

“Jag tror bara att du läser in alldeles för mycket. Jag vill bara få det här överstökat—Nej skit! Fan!”

Boruto hade på något sätt lyckats fälla sig själv med sin ena fot och ramlade ner mot golvet. Mitsuki lyckades fånga honom i sista sekund så han slog inte i parketten, men skålen med smet var inte lika tursam. Det var smet överallt. På skåpsdörrarna, på golvet, men speciellt på mattan.

“Nu städar vi upp det här och säger inte ett knyst till min mamma”, kommenderade Boruto, något panikslagen. ”Om hon får veta så är jag en död man…”

Mitsuki gjorde som han sade, men köpte verkligen inte att Borutos mamma skulle bli _så pass_ arg om hon nu hade fått reda på sanningen.

-

Efter de gemensamt hade städat upp all smet som förevigt skulle förbli i det infantila stadiet av tårta och aldrig få chansen att växa upp, så kollapsade en helt utpumad Boruto på soffan. Mitsuki satt sig ner brevid honom.

”Det gör faktiskt inget att det inte blev någon tårta”, sade han. ”Jag fyller inte år imorgon ändå. Jag ljög.”

”Va?!” skrek Boruto och plötsligt sprang upp ur soffan och hoppade upp på armstödet, troligtvis för att ge sig själv ett självupplevt överläge i både längd och moraletik. ”Varför? Det är inte ok alls! Att ljuga är inte en del av den sanna ninjavägen!”

Detta var Mitsuki tvungen att fundera över i några sekunder. Varför hade han ljugit? På ytan hade det kanske handlat om ett genuint intresse i tårtbakning, men under det fann han en helt annan anledning och det fanns ingen mening med att fortsätta ljuga om det.

”Jag tröttnade på att låtsas som att din födelsedagsfest aldrig hände.”

Boruto började plötsligt svettas jättemycket och svalde väldigt högt och nervöst. Han började ryckigt klia sig själv i hårbotten.

“Öh. Asså,” sade Boruto med en pipig och gäll målbrottsstämma. ”Jag fattade faktiskt vad du menade efter ett tag. Asså, vad texten på din tårta egentligen betydde. Och öh, jag visste inte riktigt om du ville att jag skulle ta upp det igen för jag var så elak mot dig. Så jag sade ingenting alls, vilket också kändes elakt. Öh…”

”Det är ok”, sade Mitsuki. ”Jag trodde inte heller att du kände samma sak. Jag måste acceptera det.”

Boruto gled ner från armstödet och sjönk ihop på den faktiska soffan. Fumlandes så försökte han starta en mening men misslyckades flera gånger i rad.

”Asså…” började han, ackompanjerat av en rad nervösa tics. ”Jag tänkte faktiskt på det. Och. Jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag känner? Det är jätteförvirrande. Jag gillar dig, jag gillar Sarada, och allting är bara så skumt just nu? Så egentligen borde jag nog fundera lite på hur jag faktiskt känner och vill innan jag dejtar någon. Fattar du hur jag menar?”

“Hm”, nickade Mitsuki. “Låter som ett bra val.”

Det var tyst i några sekunder, men det var motsatsen till en obekväm tystnad.

”Men det här är något du verkligen måste berätta för Sarada också”, sade Mitsuki.

”Typ kanske?” sade Boruto. ”Om det ens är något att berätta?”

”Det är alltid bra att vara tydlig, så jo.”

Boruto suckade och reste sig från soffan medans han borstade av lite(påhittat?) damm från sin tröja. Han sträckte ut sin knutna näve mot Mitsuki i en gest av vänskap.

”Är vi kompisar nu igen?” frågade Boruto, men ärligt talat visste han nog svaret redan. Det skulle aldrig förändras.


	4. Lika lit som ett brinnande hus, tagning 2, action!

**Gruppchatt för Grupp 7(LÅT STÅ! Boruto, du får INTE byta namnet på vår gruppchatt till Grupp 6 igen! Jag håller ögonen på dig//Sarada)**

**Boruto Uzumaki:** var hälsad sarada min goda vän…… jag ahr något ytterst viktigt att diskutera med dig. skulle du mjöligtvis kunna förflytta dig till träningsplanen ikväll vid kl sju…

**Sarada Uchiha:** Vad är det som är så himla viktigt att du inte kan säga det i sms?

**Sarada Uchiha:** Försöker du pranka mig igen?

**Boruto Uzumaki:** nej väntaaaa min unga dam, min unga sköna mö… jag ljög! ett simpelt trick. Det e inget viktigt men kan du komma. ööö

**Sarada Uchiha**: Boruto, nu skriver du som en extremt dålig imitation av en aristokrat igen. Men ok, jag kommer. Men är det en prank så får du spö.

**Boruto Uzumaki:** oh så underbart min dam!

-

Sagt och gjort, Sarada gick till träningsplatsen prick kl tio i sju. Solen höll på att gå ner, och Sarada slängde ett öga på de mörka buskagen omkring henne ifall att Boruto, iklädd en gorillautklädnad, skulle hoppa på henne igen, precis som förra gången han hade bett henne att bege sig till en till synes slumpmässig övergiven plats. Boruto hade faktiskt inte ens försökt pranka henne sen hans katastrof till födelsedagsfest(festen som ej får nämnas vid namn), så kanske hade han riktigt gnuggat geniknölarna och kommit fram till att samma teknik skulle funka igen, bara han hade lite mellanrum emellan. När klockan slog sju såg hon inte en person närma sig träningsplanen, utan två personer. Den ena var definitivt hennes blonda vän i träningsoverall, men överraskande nog även Mitsuki. Hm.

”Boruto, vad har du gjort av gorillamaskeraddräkten?” retades Sarada. ”Jag är väldigt besviken. Det självklara valet hade varit att du hade satt sig på Mitsukis axlar och tillsammans bildat en ännu större och läskigare apa.”

Kul som det var att vara elak, så ångrade Sarada sig nästan när de kom nära nog för Borutos ansiktsuttryck att synas tydligt. Han såg ut att vara ungefär en halv sekund från ett nervöst sammanbrott. Däremot såg Mitsuki lika neutral och känslolös ut som vanligt.

”Kanske nästa gång”, sade Mitsuki. ”Men faktiskt så tänkte vi…” han slängde Boruto en bestämd blick och petade honom i sidan med sin tydligen väldigt vassa armbåge. Boruto pep till svar och hoppade högt upp i luften(typ som en tecknad elefant som hade sett en liten mus på marken).

”Ja fan, juste! Det där jag skulle prata med dig om!” sade Boruto komplett med tonårig sprucken röst för optimal osäkert intryck. ”Jag ljög, det var faktiskt superviktigt.”

Sarada korsade armarna och höjde ett ögonbryn. Boruto var otroligt nervös, och den konstiga stämningen fick henne att känna som om hon istället iakttog honom petandes på ett öppet sår.

”Asså, min födelsedagsfest”, trevade Boruto sig fram, och plötsligt föll pusslet på plats. Det gjorde inte situationen speciellt mycket bekvämare dock.

”Aa?” Vokalen kom ut mycket mer passivaggressivt än vad hon menade från början. Hon började få gåshud, fast det fortfarande var varmt ute.

”Så. Jag tänkte lite. Vi spelade ju sn-snurra flaskan och du verkade rätt ledsen efteråt, och sen ba tog vi aldrig upp det igen. Förlåt.”

”Öh, borde du inte säga det här till _Mitsuki_ istället?”

“Han har redan gjort det”, tillade Mitsuki. Hans stirriga blick avslöjade inget om hur det hade gått med det. ”Vi kom fram till att vi skulle inkludera dig i konversationen.”

”Jo, du…” stammade Boruto. ”Så det jag tänkte säga var att jag är ganska så förvirrad och det är därför jag skickar dubbla signaler och… sånt. Jag tycker att jag ska jobba på det innan jag—”

“Är det här det enda du tänkte säga till mig?” sade Sarada. ”Vad är du ens förvirrad över?”

Boruto blev plötsligt väldigt röd och svettig. Det rann från hans ansikte. ”Öh, jag… Jag menar att jag är förvirrad över sånt där, du vet…”

”Han menar att han gillar dig,” Mitsukis röst var helt monoton.

“_Men säg inte det_– Jo, exakt. Öh.” Boruto sjönk ihop på marken, pustandes, helt slut som efter en maraton.

Sarada visste inte alls hur hon skulle reagera. Det enda hon kunde göra var att se på när Mitsuki petade Boruto på axeln(troligtvis försökte han trösta honom). Ett nervöst skratt trängde ut ur hennes lungor, och hon började peta Boruto på hans andra axel, bara för att retas.

”Du. Det där visste jag redan”, lyckades hon frusta ut. ”Det var ganska uppenbart. Vad är det du är förvirrad över, exakt?”

”Jag vet ba inte riktigt om du är den enda personen jag gillar?” kvävde Boruto fram utan att ens kolla upp. ”Jag kanske gillar er båda, eller alla? Det är… ugh. Agh.”

“Jag tolkar det som att du har en identitetskris”, sade Mitsuki. ”Det är en otroligt vanlig upplevelse att ha i tonåren har jag hört. Men jag tänker att det utgångssättet som mest hjälpsamt är det som lyder att man inte behöver välja om man inte vill.”

Vid det här laget tyckte Sarada så pass synd om Boruto att hon inte kunde göra något annat än att hålla med. ”Det är lugnt om du inte kan bestämma nu. Vi kommer ju alltid vara vänner, så om du inte vet just nu, eller någonsin, om du vill ha en relation eller inte så är det ok med mig i alla fall. Så länge du är ärlig och faktiskt säger vad du känner.”

Boruto började givetvist surt mumla för syns skull, men det var väldigt tydligt hur lättad han var. Han mötte tillochmed ögonkontakt igen! I tystnad gick de hem igen åt varsitt håll, och när Sarada äntligen var hemma igen så slogs hon av hur detta egentligen inte kunde sluta illa, så länge de fortsatte kommunicera med varandra. Oavsett hur det gick findetaljmässigt eller hur lång tid det tog.

De hade hela livet framför sig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUNKT SLUT.  
lämna gärna en kudos eller tillochmed en kommentar om du vill :3

**Author's Note:**

> lämna kudos och skriv en kommentar om du vill!


End file.
